The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1
August 26, 2011 The nation's danze music FM station is back on air as iDMZ 891 (DZMZ-FM, flagship radio station of IBC 13) The nation's dance music authority 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) made a comeback to conquer the radio airwaves anew and for good. From the all-influential urban music source Wave 891 -- the hip-hop and R&B will set the trend in 2001, the new-improved IBC FM sidekick is back as iDMZ 891 with a new sound, a new twist, and new voices, redefining the meaning of radio entertainment with the new transmitter power of 25 kilowatts. The station is set to officially relaunch on air in August 28, 2011. "We've been Wave 891 for 10 years before turned into Wave 915, just another trend setting station in the dial. But since they brought back to dance music and re-acquired for IBC's radio station, it decided to make the return of Danze Muzic Zone, says iDMZ station manager and program director The King (Arthur Serzo) during a recent presscon held at the Market Market. The King enthused that iDMZ 891 is the nation's dance music station in Asia. "With iDMZ's comeback, not only bringing your favorites from hip-hop and R&B music but also brought back in dance music hits for the airwaves of Filipinos from the good old days of 89 DMZ, which has been lacking nowadays, says Gary, iDMZ 891 offering non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes that will bring the station to the top of the ratings chart - entertainment through dance music all-day and all-night, favorite artist, events and on-air interactivities and promos while send your non-stop mix sets in MP3 format, 128kbps, 44.1kHz stereo. It provides unadulterated dance music that caters to the entire age spectrum and became a tribute to the Philippine icon radio station 89 DMZ. Anyone in all parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. To date, the station has had around 22,000 listeners from all over the globe. Indentifies the station with the highly influential and upscale drivers in target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket and audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies indicate a high level of appreciation of Danze format even above the station's primary market and the Asian market. The essence of iDMZ's danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno-hits, reggae and slow jams. The whole spectrum of danze music, encompassing such diverse musical styles like ballroom, swing, disco, new wave, K-Pop and rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our OPM's-In-A-Row. We just want to be feel-good for IBC-13’s image of being innovators. iDMZ 891’s target audience is the A, B and C market whose age ranges from 15 to 40 years of age. Side-by-side the glorious re-entry into the FM sphere of iDMZ's fresh voices owned by good looking disc jockeys. "Our on-air staff is going to be very accommodating and friendly, and will be keeping their ears open to the listening well, Gary Caoili enthused. The world's #1 dance music FM radio station with all programs will be accessed in cyberspace through audio-video streaming on its official website at 89DMZ.com. New Programming of iDMZ 891 'Dancing Has Never Been This Hypnotic' Non-stop dancing, sway your hips from the nation's #1 dance music station iDMZ 891, new shows includes: *''WAVE 24'' - Every Sunday, from Wave 180 to Wave 24, for 24 hours of non-stop new wave music of the 80's. Sundays from 6 a.m. to 6 a.m. the following day. *''SLOW JAM'' - From R&B to love remixes as for Monday, 24 hours of down beat mix when the slowdown of laidback music. Mondays from 6 a.m. to 6 a.m. the next day. *''BE HEARD!'' - Pump up the volume and be ready to Be Heard!, the most sought-after and flagship highly-rated program promotes both professional and non-professional for all featured DJs from all over the world. Fridays at 10 a.m. to 12 noon with replay 8 to 10 p.m. (Manila Time, Philippines). *''ROCKIN' MANILA'' - Rockin' Manila makes a big comeback as the 3-hours of alternative rock music. Start banging your head every Saturdays from 8 to 11 a.m. and the Pinoy alternative rock from 7 to 9 p.m. (Manila Time, Philippines). Hosted by The Force. *''BACK TO THE 80'S en EARLY 90'S'' - A tradition of playing songs from the 70's, 80's and early 90's, iDMZ turn back the clock for the hits and remixed of the 80's and early 90's (1980-1992) every Saturday from 11 a.m. to 2 p.m. with ZJ Ziggy. *''REWIND SATURDAY'' - We're take you back as iDMZ bringing the hits of the 90's and early 2000's (1993-2005) every Saturday from 2 to 7 p.m. with DJ Alfie. *''SATURDAY NIGHT DANZE'' - Party the night away with Saturday Night Danze, a 3 hours of non-stop party club music with your favorite in-house and club DJs. Saturdays from 9 p.m. to 12 midnight Hosted by The Sting and The Destroyer. 'Metro Manila's All-Hit, All-Dance Radio' The ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment and fleet-footed dancing with the country's current disco hit-whips. The newest top-notch entertainment include: *''THE HITLIST'' - iDMZ also have the newest weekly countdown called The Hitlist, features the top 20 hottest dance hits of the week in the metropolis and the hippest jock talk on the coolest countdown of them all. Fridays at 6 to 8 p.m. Hosted by DJ Ouch. *''MOBILE CIRCUIT'' - The return to home of the Mobile Circuit on iDMZ 891 as back-to-back disco-mixing, discover the art of disco-mixing, discover the kind of music and discover a different kind of entertainment. Fridays from 10 p.m. to 2 a.m. with The Destroyer. 'iDMZ, The Premier Dance Music Station' Move to the beat, Headbang to the hilt. iDMZ mixes, mobiles, hits, exclusives, classics, rock, new wave, OPM, ballroom, K-Pop and more. Dance each day of the week include: *''PEEWEE IN THE MORNING'' - Radio broadcaster Peewee is back with Peewee in the Morning, Monday to Fridays from 6 to 10 a.m. *''OPM's IN THE RAW'' - Everyday, every hour; Listen to our very own -- the music closest to our hearts. Everyday, four Original Pilipino Music (OPM) played every hour, because we believe in the Filipino talent. *''THE WORD'' - Take a breather, The Word for the latest and freshest news in the local, global and entertainment scenes. The news program features 2-minute updates on daily interests for listeners who wish to be informed. Everyday from 7 a.m. to 6 p.m., is anchored by Kaye. *''MEGAMIX'' - Uninterruptable music-mixes 7 days a week mixes of dance music. Four to five hottest records mixed for you live by the jock-on-board. Plus, we will be giving away iDMZ car sticker and souvenir shirt for all featured DJs. Listen to your danze music zone, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors.